


Before Chaos

by lokilickedme



Series: Tempest [2]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Bruises, Choking, Comfort, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Rapes, Marking, POV Loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strangulation, Submission, Trapped In Elevator, Unexpected Feels, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning before his attempt at world domination, Loki makes a quick deviation from plan to engage in a little perverted R&R.  Elevator smut ensues.  This could be considered a sequel to Darkness Lives In Me, so you might want to read that one first.  The tone is considerably different, but I think with all that Loki has been through, the unpredictability of his nature and wildness of his mood swings is something we've come to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> For the commenter that said she couldn't wait to see where Darkness Lives in Me would go next. This is where it went ;)

 

 

Being burdened with glorious purpose, as it turns out, leaves one with precious little time for recreation. I am here to take over the world, but even an evil god needs to relax from time to time.

In my case, relaxation often takes the form of criminal activity that would earn one a timeout in Odin's dungeons, if not a short trip to the execution block. But I am Loki, I am famous for doing this sort of thing. I am also famous for getting myself out of the consequences every time I do.

I feel a familiar ache in my groin and realize I have been eyeing every moving creature on this planet with a deviant lasciviousness that betrays the nature of my desire. I have an agenda and a strict timeframe on which to accomplish my goals, but surely there is time for a little bit of fun.  I enter a large, luxurious hotel and stand in the lobby, looking around at the employees and guests, searching for my target. On this particular day I'm feeling the urge to defile something sweet and beautiful.

And then I see her. My victim. A young female, perhaps thirty or so Midgardian years, her body pleasingly well rounded inside her sleeveless uniform dress. She will do.

I approach the reception desk and flash her my best devilish smile, hoping to come across as interesting yet trustworthy - I need her to follow me willingly through this crowded lobby without drawing any eyes to us. I lean in, resting an elbow on the polished marble countertop, formulating my lie as I eye the master keycard hanging on a lanyard around her long, slender neck.

I quickly weave some story about being a tenant on the eighteenth floor and having left my keycard inside my room. When she offers me another, I pull my best fake blush and cast my eyes downward, feigning embarrassment, claiming a disability that I'd read about on the train that morning, something to do with not being able to distinguish numbers and directions. I ask her shyly if she would consider walking me to my room so that I don't get lost.

She smiles kindly, turning to ask her associate if she will cover reception for her. She is so unerringly sweet, I almost hate what I am about to do to her. Almost.

I thank her graciously as she comes around from behind the counter, walking with her to the elevator where I push the call button and move around behind her to wait. Our reflections in the polished brass door show our true forms - predator and prey, unsuspecting innocent and vile attacker. I know that all she sees reflected there is a small, attractive woman with a pretty face and long red hair, with a tall black haired man in an overcoat standing close behind her. Seems innocent enough, if you ignore the permeating air of danger that suddenly envelops us.

The bell dings and the doors slide open. "After you," I mutter politely, holding my hand out ahead of her to usher her in. She steps inside the elevator and I follow.

Once we are inside the doors slide shut again, imprisoning her in my trap. I let us travel several floors before I push the stop button, flicking my fingertips toward the camera in the upper rear corner to shut it off and disabling the alarm system. The lights dim and the lift lurches to a stop between the tenth and eleventh floors.

The woman looks up at me, having seen everything I just did. Her eyes show understanding, though not near as much fear as I had expected. She knows what will happen next. No doubt she has been taught basic self defense against an attacker, but I can also assume she has been taught at what point to submit to save her own life. I decide to go straight to that point.

Sliding my hands around her throat, I give her trachea a little squeeze. _"Make no mistake,"_   I purr to her, stroking my thumb up and down on the little knot at the center of her throat, _"I will kill you if you resist me. Do you understand?"_

She nods, her eyes wide but again not showing the amount of fear I would have expected. This intrigues me.

I decide to dominate her completely first - show her who is boss. Perhaps later I will allow her to take some pleasure, once I've defined our roles in this scenario. Still gripping her slender little neck, I push her to the floor, forcing her to bend her knees as she sinks in front of me in a subservient position. I move around behind her and place a hand on the back of her head, guiding her forward, till she rests on her forearms facing away from me. Her pretty little rounded ass is in the air, presenting me with an enticing view of the backs of her thighs as her skirt slides upwards. I stroke the soft, pale skin from the bend of her knee all the way up to the crease where her leg meets her bottom, then back down again, unable to keep the grin from my face as I watch her body tremble with the shiver I've sent through her.

She whimpers softly, timidly, as I take the hem of her skirt in my hands and push it up over her hips. She is wearing beautiful, delicate lace panties that hug her tight little bottom, and as I slide a finger between the lace and her skin she sucks in her breath in a most alluring manner. She has not begged me to stop, nor has she expressed any intention of resistence. I am curious as to why, but I am also mildly angered by the lack of a struggle. Perhaps a little pain will motivate her.

I draw back my hand and let it land with a hard slap across her bottom. She yelps, her whole body jerking forward to escape the blow, but she quickly falls back into the position I had put her in. I rub my palm across her ass lightly, soothing the growing red welt left there by my hand, then give her another, harder than the first. Her yelp is louder this time, her body jerking violently but not moving away. If anything, I notice she has arched her back, pushing her sweet little backside closer to me, as if asking wordlessly for more.

"Do you like this, pet?" I ask, unable to keep the amusement from my voice. I am aware that I sound as if I am mocking her. Her head is down, her forehead resting on her wrists, but I can see her nod ever so slightly. I draw back and slap her again. _"Answer me when I speak to you."_

She groans, her shoulders tensed up around her neck. "Yes sir", she whispers.

I caress her reddened bottom. "There's a good girl." I shift forward on my knees, pressing myself against her, my hands going down to unzip my fly and free my aching cock as I hear her finally begin to protest.

"No...please..." she whines, her voice soft and quiet and not totally convincing.

"What was that, pet?" I ask mockingly, pulling myself out of my pants and letting my heavy length rest on the lovely pert curve of her ass. "I can't hear you. Speak up." I punctuate my final word with another hard slap, this time to the back of her thigh. I know it stings, and she sucks in her breath in a hiss that sets my nether region aflame.

"Please don't..."

"Please don't what?" I begin stroking my cock across her back, down over her sweet round ass cheek, relishing the tickle of the delicate lace against my engorged tip. We're going to have to lose those panties soon.

"Please don't...stop..."

I wait, sensing she isn't finished. To urge her into hurrying up, I nudge my fingers up under the lace and into the silky folds of her flesh, wetting my fingertips with her slick juices before quickly sliding them up to her tiny, tight little asshole. I press one fingertip against it, loving the sensation of her body jolting at the intrusion.

_"Please don't stop,"_   she gasps. Ahh, yes. As I'd suspected.

I push my finger into her suddenly, without care, and she cries out with a mixture of pain and surprised delight. I can tell she's never been touched this way; her body is fighting me, her muscles clenching in a vain attempt to push me out, despite her mental willingness to be violated. I push my finger into her all the way and listen to her moaning sobs as she tries to stifle them, her pretty mouth pressed hard against her hands on the floor.

My cock is aching with a dark need as I pull my finger out and back away from her enough to pull her panties down, exposing her beautiful little pussy to me. I resist the urge to plunge into it, instead crouching down so that I can run my tongue over her, lapping up her sweet musky juices, leaving just enough to let me slide into her easily. I slip a finger into her cunt, more gently than I did to her bottom, feeling her tight, warm, slick inner walls tensing to grip me. She is ready for me, and I press a second finger into her to stretch her. Why I afford her this kindness is beyond me - I had intended to rip into her with abandon, finding erotic pleasure in her cries of pain, but as I gently scissor my fingers inside her to make her more pliable to my girth, I find I want only to enjoy her, not injure her. She is writhing slightly under my touch, her back arched, her knees spread wider now on the rough berber carpeting.

I withdraw my fingers from the warmth of her and move up close, gripping her hips firmly to pull her back against my groin. She allows me to move her without resistance.

_"I'm going to fuck you now, pet,"_   I growl against her ear as I bend myself over her body, resting against her narrow back. She feels pliant beneath me, all willingness and acceptance, not the defiance and resistance I had expected. There is no fight in her, but instead of feeling angered by her lack of outrage, I find myself desiring her more. The need to make her bleed has been replaced, strangely enough, by the desire to make her come.

I push myself into her and slide in till my balls are flush with her clit. She is so tight, so warm, so welcoming that I simply lay still for a moment, my chest resting on her back, my arms around her waist, my mouth pressed to that little hollow in between her shoulderblades. I can feel her arms and legs trembling under our combined weight, so I reach down to push her knees back, letting her slide to the floor on her stomach with me on top of her. I am still inside her, and this new position has made her even tighter on me. I cannot resist whispering against her ear that she feels _so fucking wonderful._

I pull her hips up just slightly so that I can thrust against her, tucking my hand behind her knee to pull her leg up to the side, opening her to me. She is so wet that I move easily within her and I begin fucking her with wild abandon, unable finally to hold back my lust. She whimpers prettily beneath me, her little sounds of pain and pleasure arousing me more, till I slide my hand under her hips and find her clit with my fingers. I rub it gently, letting her hot slick juices coat my hand as they gush out of her and run over her pussy like the waters of a brook tumbling over smooth stones. I can feel her pushing her back up against my chest, her body responding to my touch. I slip my other hand up under her chest and find her breast, squeezing it through the silken fabric of her dress.

Her moans take on a new timbre and I quicken my thrusts, seeking release. I pound into her mercilessly but she takes it, her hands moving to grip my wrist as I let go of her breast and slide my hand up to her throat, my fingers going round her slender neck, squeezing off her air. She chokes, her fingers trying desperately to loosen my grip. I count, timing my thrusts, letting my hold on her throat loosen just enough to allow her to catch her breath before I squeeze again, forcing her to suffer through five long deep strokes before I again allow her to breathe. She soon falls into my rhythm and begins sucking in a deep breath on the fourth stroke before I strangle her on the fifth. I find myself impressed at her ability to adapt quickly to her ever changing situation.

Listening to her gasping for air after I've pounded it out of her drives me mad with lust and I take my climax, shuddering violently as my loins drain deep within her heated womb. It feels so fucking good, I lose myself for a moment and forget that I am choking her; she has ceased struggling for breath and there is no sound coming from her. I let go of her throat and collapse against her back, crushing what is left of the air from her lungs as I press my hand against her spine and give it a little push. The pale green light that emanates from my fingertips swirls around briefly before sinking into her, and she takes a shuddering breath.

I feel almost ashamed of myself; it has been a very long time indeed since I accidentally killed anyone during sex. I am out of practice.

She seems no worse for the wear as I take her by the shoulders to turn her over onto her back. Her eyes gaze up at me, hazy and disoriented, but she gives no indication of awareness that she's just been murdered and resuscitated by her rapist. Her thighs are attempting to press together, but my leg is still between them and I don't allow her to close them...she hasn't come yet, and I intend to make that happen before I take my leave.

My hands go to her back and unzip her dress, sliding it down off her shoulders to expose her pretty lace bra; it matches the panties that I slipped off her not so long ago, and I take great delight in removing it as I did them. Her breasts are large and heavy, with ample rosy nipples that are already erect, plump and needing to be sucked. I oblige, taking one into my mouth and pulling at it with my teeth, listening to her ragged breathing become more and more unsteady as I bring her back to intense arousal. With my fingers I pinch and pull and tease her other nipple until she moans. She has spread her legs again without my urging, so I position myself between them and slide into her again.

This time she comes quickly, without me even touching her clit with my fingers. I feel her climax rising as her inner muscles clench up on me, hugging me tight as I push hard into her, and within moments she is arching violently under me. She is curiously quiet, but I can hear her whispering against my neck the same thing, over and over.

_Don't stop...please don't stop...never stop..._

Despite my original intention of abandoning her after brutalizing and leaving her bloodied and bruised in this elevator, I find myself rethinking my plan. It clouds my mind and I push coherent thought away long enough to chase down my own orgasm again, spilling into her a second time with a groan, shamefully luxuriating in the wonderful sensation of her little hands stroking my back to soothe me. She is whispering words of comfort against my ear. The unlikeliness of this action startles me and I pull my head up to look at her, finding her large soft eyes smiling up at me as if I hadn't just brutally molested her against her will.

I want to ask her why. But to do so would be inviting intimacy that I do not want, so I withdraw from her body and stand up, towering over her menacingly as I tuck myself back into my trousers and zip my fly. I look down at her with cold disinterest as she sits up and begins putting her clothes back on. I notice with satisfaction the bruises and marks I've left on her soft body, the blue and purple patches on her arms and shoulders where I gripped her tightly, the mottled splotches around her neck where I choked the life out of her, the red patches on her breasts and collarbone where I sucked and bit till the tender flesh was damaged. She has been sufficiently marked, branded as mine. She will not be able to hide these badges of dishonor.

As she pulls her panties back on and stands to retrieve her shoes, I reactivate the lift and remove the cloaking charm from the camera. The elevator lurches back into life, the floor indicator dinging as we pass level after level in silence. She stands beside me, shaky on her feet, no doubt beginning to feel the aftereffects of what has just happened to her. I slip an arm around her shoulders and allow her to lean into me.

When the doors open, we stand for a moment; she not knowing what to do, myself wondering how much of a deviation from my original plan I can get away with without totally cocking the whole thing up. I look at her and she looks back at me, her face showing her uncertainty and vulnerability. I remove my suit jacket and drape it gently over her shoulders to hide her bruises, leaving one arm around her as I lead her from the elevator.

Against my better judgement, I take the keycard from around her neck and let us into one of the rooms at the far end of the long hallway. Surely one night's delay won't cause too much of an upset with my agenda. And if it does...I am Loki of Asgard. Surely I can fix it.

 

 

 


End file.
